


BitterSweet

by Roxascchi



Category: Are You Alice?
Genre: Lemon, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxascchi/pseuds/Roxascchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice wonders if coming to Wonderland has turned him into a masochist, that if he had his memories he wouldn’t let his pride and dignity be taken away from him so easily… Or willingly in the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BitterSweet

**Author's Note:**

> Porn Without Plot, written on a whim and only myself to blame.

Alice wonders if coming to Wonderland has turned him into a masochist, that if he had his memories he wouldn't let his pride and dignity be taken away from him so easily... Or willingly in the case.  
"H-Hey! You don't have to do it so hard!" Alice said between shorts intakes of air, but his pleas fell into deaf ears. "Hey! Are you listening to me at al-ah" He tried to reason with the mad man behind him before he was interrupted by a hard shove from   
behind.  
"Shut up. It's not like you're not enjoying it..." The hat-wielder said with a muffled laugh as he started thrusting harder into his blond partner and pushed his own body closer to the other one who was groveling on his hands and knees on the ground.  
After a few more deep thrusts the taller of the duo brought himself into half-standing half-sitting position, and then reached for a plate who rested on a armchair by his side.  
"Say..." The dark-haired man said as Alice moaned. "Didn't you get in this situation because you wanted one of these?" By now the blond was reduced to nothing but a moaning mess, his hips thrusting backwards to met with the taller one's thrusts. "Apparently, I'll have to feed you."  
Hatter took a good part of the cake icing on his finger and lazily traced the outline of the blond's spine with it, leaving a white trail of condensed sugar behind, sending sparks into the other's system making his moans even louder.  
Suddenly he pushed the other one into a sitting position in his lap with the blond back pressing into his chest, the previously used icing melting between their bodies. Cutting half of the cake with his finger before putting the sweet into his mouth and throwing the plate somewhere into his store.  
With both of his hand free he turned Alice's face towards himself and kissed him, sharing the white sugary with the blond by pushing his tongue into the other's mouth. Soon they are both engaged into a battle for pleasure, the icing easily melting together with saliva, making the cake easier to share between the two of them.  
After the cake was fully consumed by the two of them, teeth started clashing against each other and the kiss turned even more fiercer than before as their thrusting become more savage. Alice was bouncing up and down on the other man lap as he felt himself nearing his climax.  
"Hey Master I'm-"  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Alice yelled at the tops of his lung as he came, his semen forming an arch in the air before falling by the feet of the intruder.  
"Hey Mitsuki." The Hatter was the first one to recognize the presence of the intruder in their love-making session.  
"I. You. What. Sperm. My cake..." Mitsuki tried to process the scene before he fell into the ground passing out, probably due to hyperventilation caused by the shock of witnessing the scene before him.  
A pregnant silence has made itself between the three of them, as the duo tried the process what had just happened before them. Alice was the first one to snap out of it.  
"Hm... I think we traumatized the poor thing." Alice said as he tried to lift himself from the older man lap, wincing a little as he felt his hips ache, only to be held down by one of the arms of the man behind him.  
"Maybe... Mitsuki is strong, he will recover." The Hatter said as he pushed Alice to ground, crushing their bodies their bodies together again. "And where do you think to you are going? We aren't finished yet."


End file.
